The Last Flight
by hikaru-yamato
Summary: A final performance that only the two of them knew of. A flight she wouldn't have shared with anyone else but him.


There was one thing I wanted to tell you. I knew I had to let you know. But when I finally found the courage to, you stopped me.

"I know what you're going to say. You want to do the best performance."

You said those words with a smile on your face, your voice brimming with confidence. I wagered on the little time left. I had already decided and I will definitely let these words reach you.

The next thing I knew, we had the rink all to ourselves. This competition was not the same one I had dreamed of in years. Yes, I was happy. All eyes were on me, the ten billion dollar beauty. But at that point, it didn't matter. I was performing not for an Olympic gold or even my career. I realized it during the short program. It was all for my last dance with you. To complete that flight you never finished with your untimely death. You understood this very well. In fact, I hated your calm way of accepting things.

"Whether you smile or cry, this will be our last. Let's do our best."

"I am not gonna cry." I answered back. No way was I going to let anything ruin this.

The cold wind brushed against my face as I skated through the rink. I stopped in the middle and took a deep breath. Once the music started, I let myself melt in it. Together, we danced.

Those moments will be carved in my heart as a memory I won't be able to forget. My body moved like it never had. Every turn was precise, every spin on cue. I wanted to get even just a little bit closer to your flight.

I jumped for a double toe loop. It wasn't enough. Not too long after that was a double axle. My body felt so light. I landed smoothly and the crowd went wild. Or did they? I couldn't hear anything else aside from our music and your voice that made my heart almost skip a beat.

I'm sure other people saw it too. Higher. More freely. We were carefree. At that time, we definitely flew in the sky. We were connected.

I wished that moment could last forever. I was like Cinderella. I had my fair share of bad times. But like you said, bad things only come in threes. I didn't have a fairy godmother but I found myself a prince. A Canadian ghost possessing me was the craziest thing but the last one hundred days with you was magical. And we both knew what was coming next.

The music had ended and the crowd's applause echoed in the stadium. I took off from the rink and quickly changed to casual clothing. All I needed next were my skates and I left.

"Is this okay? Everyone is probably looking for you."

"It's okay. I've been planning to come here."

I already made up my mind. I even found the perfect place for me to tell them to you. Not too far away from my hotel was a frozen lake surrounded by the icy mountains. The lush green pine trees made the spot even more beautiful. And right here, I was sure that nobody would disturb us.

I got on the ice but after skating to the center, I could only stand still. Lighted by the full moon above me, I sighed. We both did not utter a single word. I became nervous. Time was running out and I haven't told you yet.

"Uhmm…"

"What?"

"Don't shout like that!" I didn't mean to be angry but your voice had startled me. And then I thought that you too would be nervous at this time.

"About the free program today, did we fly in the sky?"

"You know the answer to that better than anyone else." You calmly replied. However, I still wanted to hear them coming from you. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't.

"At that time, we did fly in the sky. I think we managed to do our best performance. I thought I'd never have that feeling again. Now I don't have any regrets left. Thank you, Tazusa."

I could feel them now, those tiny droplets building up in my eyes. No. I told myself I wouldn't cry.

"There's one more thing I need to tell you-"

"Look. It's snowing." Yet again, you interrupted me but still I looked up to admire them with you.

"Making snow drop on a scene of farewell is something a god would do… Tazusa, it's about time."

Farewell? No. Not yet.

"Wait. I still haven't finished." My voice shook and I didn't hide it. You could tease me for it if you wanted to but you didn't.

"A lot happened in these one hundred days but it was too short. In these past three months I've eaten more tomatoes than I had in my entire life but it was pretty fun."

We saw, felt, ate, and heard the same things. I bullied you most of the time and you still found fun in everything that we did. I called you a parasite but you told me I was your partner. Indeed, one hundred days was not enough!

"Don't go! You can haunt me forever. Sure, there are problems with bathing and changing, but I can deal with that!" I shouted. I knew I was asking for the impossible but it was what I wanted.

"It's an honor to have you say this to me but this has already been decided."

And it fell. That first teardrop I tried so hard to stop.

Pete. Pete. Pete. I wanted to keep calling your name. Your voice that wakes me up every morning, I wanted to keep hearing it still. Words of encouragement, whisper them to me. You who had been part of me, I didn't want to lose you.

"Pete, I wanted to tell you that-"

"The last sight I want to see of you is your charming smile."

And so I did. A smile from the bottom of my heart. You were the reason I could smile and they would no longer call me a stone face.

"Tazusa, goodbye."

And just like that, you disappeared. In the end, you were selfish. You never did hear out what I wanted to say. I looked up at the lonely moon and the snow continued to fall, just like my tears.

"Pete… I love you."

_Author's Note: I do not own Ginban Kaleidoscope and its characters. This story was written based on the last episode of the anime series. Read and review!_


End file.
